Her Duty For Her Home, Fairy Tail
by The Otaku Squirrel
Summary: when lucy goes dissapears what are her best friends and guild mates to do? pained by the devastation they pester Master to tell her where she is and to let them find her, but in return he hands them a letter written by lucy just before she dissapeared?


ENJOY

_**CHAPTER 1: THE DISSAPEARANCE OF A LIFETIME FRIEND**_

**IT HAS BEEN THREE YEARS SINCE THE MYSTERIOUS DISSAPEARANCE OF OUR DEAR FRIEND, LUCY HEARTFILIA.**

**NOBODY REALLY KNOWS THE DETAILS BUT THIS IS ALL WE CAN REMEMBER OF THAT DAY WE LAST SAW HER :**

_**It was a normal day in fairy tail and we 6, natsu,gray,erza,wendy, charle,and happy, were waiting for the arrival of our 7**__**th**__** friend and member of team natsu, Lucy. When she got here we were very happy to see her, but the feelings did not see so much mutual to Lucy for when she walked inside she looked like her usual self to everyone else but us 6 knew something was not right with the way she smiled, with the way she laughed at everyone getting into fights, with the way she stopped those fights….something about them just were not right**_

_**When we asked her what was wrong she replied 'nothing' in an obviously "not nothing" tone. But we said nothing. Lucy then went over to Master Makarov. At first Master and Lucy said nothing to each other but then Lucy had a solemn look on her face and we then saw her nod her head as if in approval to something. We then saw Master w/ a look of pride mixed w/ sadness. Master then starts talking to Lucy and Lucy talks back, but we are too far away to hear over all the chattering of the guild. Lucy then turns to her side so we cannot see her face and then she hands Master a piece of paper and just before she walks off she puts her thumb up in 'ok' position and we see her quickly see her mumble something to Master, then she quickly turns and leaves. For us of fairy tail this is our last memory of our dear friend for a long time….**_

**THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS WERE TERRIBLE FOR THE GUILD…**

_**We try to go after Lucy to see what is wrong w/ her and why she is leaving the guild so early even though she just got here, but Master stopped us "do not go after her" he says "she has gone off to…umm….train and she would not like for you to follow her" so we obey Master and Lucy's orders, but soon after a while we get suspicious and can't help but pester Master about where Lucy is, that is where she actually went for we stopped beleiving that she went off to train after a week. We were all ready to put up a fight in case Master were to object to out questions, but what Master said was so forward and unbelievable we could barely stand. What he said was 'as you may have already figured Lucy is not training, but if you really want to know where she went read this" at that he took out a piece of paper, the same one from one week ago when Lucy was talking to Master. "although there are some conditions I was told to have you follow before you read this. 1**__**st**__** condition: you are to follow all her wishes in the letter whether you want to or not for it is what Lucy wanted. 2**__**nd**__** condition: Lucy wanted all of the guild to hear this so it will be read on the stage. And the 3**__**rd**__** condition: the reader will be Lucy best friend, Levy McGarden. "**_

"_**now Levy please come here and take this letter and step onto the stage and read loud and clearly!" and so she did and inside the letter was:**_

**To my one and only home Fairy Tail,**

**As you are reading this letter right now I should inform you that as of this very moment you read this I am no longer a member of Fairy Tail. I will go on a journey to find something I lost and something I need, and something for here, Fairy Tail. That may sound weird huh? I mean what kinda person finds something for a guild she abandoned? Haha, anyways I hope you will not come after me for this is something I must do, so that is why I would like you all to make me two promises: 1. Do not ever look for me because I WILL RETURN. 2. Although it might be impossible since I will be gone for a very long time, don't you guys ever forget about me and I will never forget about you, and if there ever is a time where my face or your faces start to slip from mind, we will look up high to the bright blue sky and remember that no matter where we are in this world we are always together and connected through that blue, blue sky! **

**XOXOXOXO, **

**Lucy, just Lucy **

**P.S.- I TRIED SO HARD NOT TO CRY WHILE WRITING THIS YOU GUYS, BUT THE THOUGHT OF ME LEAVING YOU GUYS, MY FAMILY, I COULDN'T STOP THE TEARS! MINA, DAISUKE!**

**We did not accept this right away and we were of course kicking and screaming for our beloved friend but then we decided to believe in our friend for we know she will come back to us. How do we know this you ask? Maybe it's because she is our lifetime friend, maybe because she is a part of Fairy Tail's Family, but no matter how many petty excuses we tell we will always know in our hearts with joy that the real reason was because of those three words….**

**I WILL RETURN**

…


End file.
